Helden
by Calico17
Summary: Post-Larger than Life 7-09. Chase denkt über Heldentum nach. Oneshot.


**Helden**

_Heldentum existiert nicht. Es sei denn, es ist ein Symptom. _

Für House war Opfermut Zeichen einer krankhaften oder zumindest anormalen Natur.

Alles, was über den Überlebensinstinkt hinaus ging, war für ihn die pure und vorsätzliche Überwindung zur bewussten Selbstzerstörung - oder der Möglichkeit davon.

Im Großen und Ganzen stimmte das wohl.

Auf dem Weg nach hause, schaltete Chase in den nächsten Gang und ließ sich die heutige Differentialdiagnose und den dazugehörigen Patienten noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

House hatte wieder einmal seine berühmte These proklamiert, dass alle Art von Idealismus pathologischen Ursprungs war.

Masters, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war anderer Meinung.

Taub nicht.

Foreman hatte sich enthalten, wie immer genervt von nutzlosen Diskussionen zwischen der Neuen und House (‚Warum versucht sie es überhaupt?' hatte sein Blick gesagt), und er selbst war sich nicht sicher, was er eigentlich darüber denken sollte.

Kämpfe, fliehe oder falle in Ohnmacht.

Es gab nur diese drei Optionen, und die erstere war meist lebensgefährlich.

Der Patient war auf ein U-Bahn-Gleis gesprungen, um eine Frau mit einem epileptischen Anfall vor dem einfahrenden Zug zu retten, während hunderte anderer dagestanden und hilflos zugeschaut hatten.

Es schien Chase irgendwie nicht ganz fair, seine Tat auf eine Störung in seinem Gehirn zuzuschreiben.

Er dachte an die Reaktion der Ehefrau.

Anstatt stolz auf ihn zu sein, warf sie ihm vor, sein Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt und die kleine Tochter traumatisiert zu haben, die mit ansehen musste, wie ihr Vater von dem Zug überrollt worden war.

Chase war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Tat heroisch oder pathologisch finden sollte.

Jeder, der hinterher als Held gefeiert wurde, beteuerte, nur das Notwendige getan zu haben.

Die Tatsache, dass es für Heroismus offenbar eine Art Standardentschuldigung gab, machte die Sache tatsächlich verdächtig.

Er hatte selbst seine Zukunft und seine Ehe aufs Spiel gesetzt.

Damals, als er einen brutalen Diktator aus der Welt geschafft hatte.

Heldentum? Er hatte es nie als das betrachtet.

Er hatte das getan, was er für notwendig gehalten hatte.

So, wie dieser Mann auf die Gleise gesprungen war, weil er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte.

Irgendjemand musste es tun.

Irgendjemand musste die Initiative ergreifen.

Gewonnen hatten sie beide nichts dabei.

Bei ihm gab es kein Händeschütteln, keine Blumensträuße und keine Zeitungsinterviews.

Stattdessen Alpträume, Ängste und Selbstzweifel.

Er war ein Arzt, der heimlich einen Massenmörder getötet hatte.

Der Patient war ein von den Medien erklärter Held.

Und trotzdem machte ihm seine Frau nichts als Vorwürfe.

Gerechtfertigt oder nicht, Chase fand sie ein bisschen hart in ihrem Urteil.

Er fragte sich, ob der Patient seiner Frau seine Motive – oder seinen irrwitzigen Impuls, auf die Gleise zu springen - erklären konnte.

Ob sie jemals verstehen würde, warum Menschen in Extremsituationen Entscheidungen treffen konnten, derer sie sich vorher nicht für fähig gehalten hatten.

An die Konsequenzen dachte man nicht, wenn man ein Ziel vor Augen hatte.

Wenn man davon überzeugt war, handeln zu müssen, weil es sonst niemand tun würde.

Weil alle anderen am Gleis standen und die Katastrophe kommen sahen, ohne sich vom Fleck rühren zu können.

Weil man plötzlich der einzige war, der klar sehen konnte, was getan werden musste, und weil kein anderer es an deiner Stelle tun würde.

Er fragte sich, ob Heldentum in Wirklichkeit eine Art von lebensmüdem Leichtsinn war.

Man konnte nicht gewinnen dabei.

Man trug Spuren davon, und das Gefühl, über sich hinausgewachsen zu sein, bedeutete nichts, wenn es darin endete, etwas zu verlieren.

Helden? Er konnte sich nicht helfen, aber er dachte daran, dass House richtig lag mit seiner Vermutung.

Wer gegen die menschliche Vernunft handelte, sich selbst in Gefahr brachte, überlebte nicht lange.

Metaphorisch gesprochen.

Oder derjenige hatte nichts zu verlieren.

Heldentum resultierte nicht selten in Trauma.

Feuerwehrleute, Soldaten, Notfallhelfer. Berufsmäßige so genannte Helden waren häufig in psychologischer Dauerbehandlung.

Weil es gegen die menschliche Natur war, sein Leben für das von anderen zu riskieren, die man nicht einmal kannte.

Die Öffentlichkeit feierte sie und hielt sie für unverwundbar, doch das waren sie nicht.

Keiner von ihnen.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Patienten hatte er seine Tat vertuschen müssen, aber House hatte ihm immerhin nicht vorgeworfen, mental unzurechnungsfähig zu sein. Vielleicht war er der einzige gewesen, der geahnt hatte, was in ihm vorgegangen war – und warum er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte.

Es machte ihn nicht zu einem Helden. Er war nie einer gewesen.

Uneigennützigkeit und Opferbereitschaft waren keine Eigenschaften, mit denen er sich identifizieren konnte.

Eher im Gegenteil. Bei House zählten sie ohnehin nicht.

Er war immer darauf bedacht gewesen, sich selbst zu schützen.

Hatte alles getan, um seinen Job zu retten.

Seine Ehe.

Sein Ansehen.

Sein bequemes Leben.

Und er hatte alles das aufs Spiel gesetzt für zwei Millionen Menschen, die er nicht einmal kannte.

Er war gesprungen wie dieser Mann am Bahnsteig.

Hatte den herankommenden Zug gesehen und gewusst, dass er ihn im schlimmsten Fall erfassen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, warum er dazu fähig gewesen war, und er fragte sich nicht mehr, wie es überhaupt geschehen konnte.

Wie der Patient, hatte er nicht abwarten und zuschauen und auf das Beste hoffen wollen.

Es hatte ihm nichts gebracht bis auf eine Scheidung und eine Gnadenanstellung in House' Abteilung.

Manchmal hätte er gern gewusst, wie er sich fühlen würde, wenn er nicht gehandelt hätte.

Er wäre einer von den fassungslosen Zuschauern gewesen.

Einer von vielen, die wie vom Donner gerührt dagestanden und den Ausgang einer Sache machtlos und mit offenem Mund kommen gesehen hatten.

Eine, gegen die man nichts tun konnte.

Niemand nahm es freiwillig mit einem heranbrausenden Zug auf.

Niemandem der vielen Passanten würde es einfallen, den neben ihm Stehenden für sein Nichthandeln zu beschuldigen.

Es hätte ihn nicht zu einem schlechteren Menschen gemacht.

Vielleicht hätte er damit leben können. Besser als mit den Konsequenzen, die sich ergeben hatte, doch wenn er es genau betrachtete, musste er zugeben, glimpflich davongekommen zu sein.

Es war hypothetisch und müßig, darüber nachzudenken, und er tat es nicht häufig.

Helden waren Idioten.

Sie riskierten ihr Leben (oder ihre Ehe oder ihren Seelenfrieden oder alles auf einmal), und es konnte sie zerbrechen, weil sie nicht dem gerecht werden konnten, was sie in diesem einen kurzen Moment geworden waren.

Weil man nicht sein ganzes Leben lang heldenhaft sein konnte.

Heroismus – wenn er denn tatsächlich existierte – zerstörte einen.

Weil man nur für eine lächerlich kurze Zeitspanne das Gefühl besaß, überlebensgroß zu sein.

Die Realität holte einen früher oder später wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

Helden waren einsam. Im Comic und auf der Leinwand genau so wie im richtigen Leben.

Er fuhr an einem der riesigen Plakate vorbei, von denen Kollege Taub in einem weißen Kittel freundlich und kompetent erscheinend herunter lächelte. Auf einmal war er der Held vom PPTH. Nur, weil er das Krankenhaus in einer Werbekampagne repräsentierte, hielten ihn die Leute für vertrauenswürdig.

Weil niemand wusste, wie es da drinnen aussah.

Weil niemand in den Kopf und in das Privatleben eines Helden sehen konnte – oder wollte.

Es waren nie großartige Dinge, auf die man stoßen würde.

Blender, dachte er.

Aber er war trotzdem froh, dass nicht mehr von ihm selbst auf dem Foto zu sehen war als ein Teil seines Ellbogens.

**Fin**


End file.
